


Valentine's bus trip

by SwedishGirl



Category: Westlife
Genre: Alternate Universe, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Bus, Car Accidents, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Gay, Gay Sex, M/M, Misunderstandings, Pizza, Police, Travel, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 01:19:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13671264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwedishGirl/pseuds/SwedishGirl
Summary: Mark is a teacher, heading home to Sligo. On the bus he has to sit next to this really annoying blonde guy who talks too much. He really dislike him and he is desperately trying to find a way to shut him up when the bus suddenly hits something...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This Valentines story is for my dear friends chooken, ausfil and a1_kitkat who means the world to me. Love you all. Special shout out to chooken who is a fellow Mark/Nicky fan and who helps me with proofreading and with lots of lovely ideas when I'm stuck.

It had been an exhausting three days in Dublin and Mark was really looking forward to going home. The teacher's conference had been great, he had learnt a lot and it had been an opportunity to listen to interesting discussions and new ideas.

Still, Mark was pretty much a school book introvert and even if he could enjoy socializing with people, it still drained him of energy to do so. The three days had been crammed with lectures and discussions and workshops, and every evening they’d been out for dinner. The fact that there hadn't been much alone-time had taken its toll on him.

When he stepped onto the bus to Sligo, he was exhausted. He felt as if his brain was about to explode. He was really looking forward to the three-and-a-half-hour trip. He had bought a book, a magazine, a sandwich and a Fanta Lemon, and he was planning on listening to music the whole trip. He hated to have someone sitting next to him on the bus, so he put his bag on the seat next to him, hoping that people would take the hint and not take that seat.

More and more people stepped onto the bus, but no one took the seat next to Mark. He looked out the window to avoid eye contact with people. He knew he would have to move his bag if the bus filled up, but there were still a few other seats left and as long as he looked out the window and kept the headphones on, he hoped nobody would approach him.

* * *

"-Is this seat taken?" Nicky tried, not knowing if the man in front of him could hear him or not as he was using headphones and was looking the other way.

The dark-haired man just turned his head slightly but didn’t look at Nicky.

"-Um... No..." he mumbled.

The man started to slowly close his bag while letting out a deep breath, looking anything but happy. Nicky thought it was almost rude, the way he totally ignored him. It was as if he was deliberately trying to make Nicky go away. Nicky desperately looked around for another seat, but the only other options were next to this really old man that looked like he hadn’t washed himself or his clothes for years, and a woman with a fussy child on her lap. This broody younger man seemed like the best option.

Nicky put his backpack in the luggage compartment above his seat. He saw the other man struggle with his larger bag.

"-You can put it at my feet if you want, there is room." Nicky said, as to try and break the ice.

The dark-haired man didn't even look at him.

"-It's okay." he said and put the big bag on his lap. It looked ridiculous.

* * *

Mark was so annoyed. Not only had this obtrusive man insisted on taking the seat next to him. He had also started to talk to him despite the headphones. Mark hated when people did that. Why did some people not understand that headphones meant "do not speak to me please"?

Now he was sitting here with his big fucking bag on his lap, his knees pressed to the seat in front of him, not able to move. He could see the other man spreading his legs and taking up at least some of Mark's space as well, despite being much smaller. Mark recognized the type. He was probably one of those really confident people who was used to taking up space and getting his way. Mark tried to ignore him, but it wasn’t easy as he kept doing things that annoyed Mark. Taking off his jacket, accidentally bumping his elbow into Mark. Unwrapping a sandwich that smelled of tuna. Talking quite loudly on his phone.

They had been travelling for about 20 minutes when the man next to him suddenly said:

"-May I?"

Mark almost flinched. The man pointed at the magazine that Mark had put in the pocket on the back of the seat in front of him.

"-Uh... Sure... Go ahead..." Mark mumbled.

The blonde reached over and took the magazine from the pocket and Mark could feel his face go red. It was the latest issue of Attitude Magazine that Mark had bought before he got on the bus.

It had been years since Mark came out and he wasn't ashamed of what he was. But still, flaunting it in front of people on the bus wasn't his thing. He was used to not making a fuss about it. He didn't want to offend anyone, and he wanted to blend in and be like everyone else. He expected the man next to him to put the magazine back after realizing what it was.

Mark kept staring out the window to give the man an opportunity to put the magazine back without having to give an explanation. He waited. And waited. And waited.

"-Wow, look at this! There's an article about my hair dresser in Dublin in this issue! Cool!"

Mark turned his head in disbelief. He watched the other man beam with happiness. It was a big genuine smile that reached alert blue eyes.

"-Oh..." he managed to answer back.

"-They are really really good. I can recommend you to visit them next time you're getting a haircut. They can do your beard too. They do proper shaving, like with knifes and stuff."

The blonde man looked at Mark with a happy expression on his face and continued:

"-Well you've got a proper beard, you shouldn't shave that off. It's gorgeous, I wish I had a beard like that. You know, mine is not that impressive and the color of it..."

He shook his head and giggled.

"-Anyway, you can have them trim the beard if you don't want to shave it off."

Mark looked at him, baffled by the sudden outburst of words and by the compliment on his beard.

"-Maybe next time I visit Dublin, yeah." he managed.  
"-Oh, you don't live there?"

Mark just shook his head in answer and then looked the other way again. He really really did not want to talk to this guy, no matter how nice he seemed. He wanted to read his book, listen to his music and just be left alone.

"-Where do you live, then?"

What the fuck. Mark couldn't believe this. This man really didn't get the hints, did he? Mark just turned his head slightly and said:

"-Sligo." without even looking at the guy. Then he turned back again.

"-Sligo! Really? That's kind of perfect, cause I'm being transferred there and I have never been there and I could really need some tips and advice, you know."

Mark nodded politely. He knew he should probably ask why he was transferred and what he was doing for a living and if he had a family and all that. That's what's expected from you in a situation like this. But small talk had never been Mark's thing. He had trouble engaging in people he knew he was never going to meet again. It took years for him to let people in. No matter how nice this man might be, there was no point in getting to know him. In three hours they would reach Sligo and they would get off this bus and go their separate ways and never meet again. It simply wasn’t worth it.

* * *

Nicky had been more than surprised when he had turned the magazine over and found it was Attitude Magazine. The man next to him didn't look gay at all. Nicky was a bit ashamed of himself for even thinking that. He knew that people’s sexuality did not show on the outside. Still, he had pictured this man as straighter than straight right up until he turned that magazine over. He might still be straight for all Nicky knew. Straight people can of course read Attitude Magazine. But if they do, they are usually pretty open minded. Nicky simply had not pictured this man to be. His first impression of him had been the opposite. He had seemed unfriendly, dismissive and even arrogant.

And that impression seemed to last. Nicky had just asked about Sligo, where this man apparently lived. And he had just ducked the question and pretended he didn't understand he was expected to answer. Now he was staring out the window again, ignoring Nicky. It annoyed the hell out of him. Why didn't this stuck up Sligo guy want to talk to him? Why was he being so dismissive?

One part of Nicky wanted to ignore the guy, but one part was annoyed about being disliked and wanted to find out why. Suddenly he could hear himself say:

"-How long have you been living there?"

What the fuck. Why did he ask that? The guy obviously didn't want to talk to him. Why was he acting like this desperate idiot?!

-"Um... All my life, basically..." the man said and let out a deep breath.

* * *

Mark was totally exhausted, and this was becoming ridiculous. This man simply wouldn't stop talking to him. He resigned and took his headphones off and started to tuck them into a side pocket of his bag.

"-Oh sorry, didn't want to interrupt if you were listening to something." the blonde said.

What a weird thing to say when he had literally been trying to disturb him since he got on this fucking bus.

"-Never mind." Mark said and took out his book.  
"-All your life, huh?"  
"-Mhm."

Mark opened the book and started to read the first page.

"-So your parents live there and everything? You grew up there, like?"

Mark put the book on his lap and stared in front of him and tried to remain calm. He was usually very very calm, but this guy annoyed the shit out of him right now. On any other day Mark would be the nicest guy on earth and he would make polite small talk to people even if he didn't feel like it. But today wasn't such a day.

"-Yep." he said and held the book demonstratively closer to his face and started to read again.

"-Sounds nice. I've lived in Dublin all my life and I'm like, I don't fucking know anything about Sligo and I don't have a place to stay when I get there and stuff. Maybe you can recommend something?"

Mark couldn't believe this. Was the guy asking him for favors now? Was Mark supposed to sit here and basically book a hotel for him? He had to put an end to this. He put his book down, took a deep breath and turned to the guy and said:

"-Look... I'm a bit tired right now and I would really appreciate it if you would..."

He was interrupted when the bus driver hit the brakes in panic and steered the bus sharply to the right. There was a thump when the bus hit something and then a jolt when the side of the bus hit a road sign, just where Mark was sitting. He could hear glass shattering and he could feel his head hitting the bus window pretty hard. Then everything went silent.

* * *

Nicky could feel the adrenaline rush through his body and his heart pound hard. The bus had come to a stop and everything was completely quiet. He looked up at the man next to him and their eyes met properly for the first time. His eyes were big and blue and sincere. Nicky had not expected them to be that sincere.

"-Are you alright?" the man asked.  
"-Think so. Are you?" Nicky asked.  
"-Yeah."

They kept eye contact for what seemed to be too long for strangers.

Nicky noticed that the window beside them was smashed and shattered glass was all over them. He looked around but everything else in the bus seemed to be undamaged with exception for the front doors which did not open.

The rear doors, close to where they were sitting, did open and the bus driver urged people over the speakers to exit the bus slowly and in turn. No one seemed to be hurt, but the bus was halfway down into the ditch and was tilted in a way that made it difficult for people to exit.

Nicky who sat almost right in front of the rear doors climbed out first and placed himself right outside the door, ready to help all the others to climb out. When he looked up into the bus, the dark-haired man was standing on his knees in the doorway, ready to hand over a small child to Nicky. Then he could see how he helped what was probably the child’s mother out of the bus as well.

Nicky and the mysterious man managed to help everyone out quite quickly and no one seemed to be injured. The bus driver checked on everyone and told them that there would be a new bus picking them up soon.

When the last person had exited the bus, Nicky helped the dark-haired man to jump out.

"-Thanks mate." he said.  
"-Good job there." Nicky answered.  
"-Yeah, you too."

A shy smile spread across the man’s face and Nicky could see a spark in his eyes that he hadn't seen before.

"-Sorry for being a bit rude earlier. I was tired." he suddenly said.  
"-Oh, sorry for being so annoying, I don't know what got into me."

The man giggled slightly.

"-I'm Mark." he reached out a hand.  
"-I'm Nicky. Nice to meet you, Mark."  
"-Yeah, you too."

* * *

Mark was impressed by how well Nicky had handled the situation. He had known exactly what to do and their teamwork had worked extremely well without them even using words. They had just put their heads down and worked to get everyone out of the bus.

"-You're bleeding, though." Nicky said.  
"-Am I?"  
"-Yeah, you should probably sit down. Come on."

Nicky urged Mark to sit down on the grass and Nicky examined his head.

”-God damn it, you have glass stuck to your head."  
"-Oh..."  
"-Wait here."

Nicky soon came back with a first aid kit.

"-I'm gonna remove the glass and then put some pressure to the wound. Ready?"  
"-Yeah."

Mark felt a sharp pain and then Nicky held out a quite big piece of glass in front of him.

"-You had this stuck into your head."  
"-Wow. Didn't feel a thing."  
"-It's bleeding quite heavy now so I'll press down on it for a while. Just relax."

* * *

The bus driver approached them and asked if they were alright. Mark didn't seem to be the talking type, so Nicky answered for both of them:

“-We’re alright, thanks. Mark is bleeding a little, but he will be okay.”  
"-You seem to be the only person injured. Everyone else is alright. There will be a bus here soon, picking them up. And an ambulance for you." the bus driver said.

Nicky looked down at Mark who suddenly looked quite desperate. Nicky immediately understood.

"-He doesn't need an ambulance, he's with me. I'll take care of him. We'll continue to Sligo, he lives there. It's just a scratch, he’ll be alright." he said.

The bus driver looked skeptically at them both but then he mumbled:

"-Alright, then."

The police as well as a new bus arrived shortly after. Everyone got on it and Nicky helped Mark up from the ground and onto the bus. He carried Mark's bag as well as his own.

The accident had happened about an hour into the trip and there was still two and a half hours left to Sligo. Nicky took out a Pepsi from his own bag and offered it to Mark before he put the bags away under their seats.

Mark took a few sips from the bottle and then he leant back in his seat and closed his eyes, still holding a hand to the wound.

"-Hey... How you feeling...?" Nicky said and put a hand on Mark's thigh.  
"-I'll be alright. Just a bit dizzy."  
"-You hit your head, or...?"  
"-Yeah. I had my seatbelt on, but when the bus went sideways into that road sign I was sort of thrown sideways into the window."  
"-Maybe you should see a doctor after all."

Mark shook his head.

“-Thank you for saving me from going in the ambulance, by the way.”  
“-My pleasure.”

Nicky kept observing him. He hadn't noticed before, but he was quite a good-looking man. Masculine with a rich beard and a big nose. Nicky noticed he had some almost feminine features as well, such as very plump lips and extremely long eyelashes. Beautiful was not a word Nicky would use for many men, but that was exactly what he was.

"-Just tell me if there's anything I can do. I'll be right here. And I'll keep quiet. I know you're tired." Nicky said.  
"-No... I mean... I don't want you to be quiet. Please. Tell me again why you are traveling to Sligo and I'll try to behave as a normal person this time, okay?"

Nicky giggled.

"-Okay. I’ve been transferred from Dublin to Sligo, starting on Monday. I work as a police officer."

Mark removed his hand from his head and looked at Nicky.

"-Wow. You're a police officer? That explains why you were so good during the accident."  
"-Nah, don't know about that. But I do come across a bit of everything at work, including accidents. I guess my professional me might have kicked in. What about you, then. You acted so unselfish, rescuing all the others when being hurt yourself. What do you do for a living?"  
“-I'm just a teacher.”  
“-What do you mean just a teacher, that’s awesome. Which subjects do you teach?”  
“-English and French, at a school in Sligo."  
"-Wow. I know a little French. Voulez-vous coucher avec moi ce soir.”

Mark laughed out loud, a rich low raspy laugh that made its way straight into Nicky’s heart. So did the cute dimples in his cheeks.

Nicky realized he was still keeping his hand on Mark's thigh.

* * *

Mark felt himself blush again. This man was not only the cutest police officer he’d ever seen, he was also keeping his hand on Mark’s thigh while asking in French if he could sleep with him. Mark knew it was just a joke, but he still got a bit self-conscious.

“-Yeah well, sometimes those are the only words you need to know, huh?”  
“-You bet ya. I mean, it’s Valentine’s day and I don’t have a date, so it might come in handy. I might meet a French guy when I get off this bus. Or an Irish guy who teaches French...”

Nicky smiled a very cheeky smile and gave Mark a wink and licked his lips in a very suggestive way. Then he leant back in his seat, still keeping his hand on Mark’s thigh.

“-So, tell me more about Sligo.”  
“-What do you want to know?”

* * *

Nicky was surprised by how wrong he had been about Mark. His first impression of him had been totally inaccurate. Mark turned out to be very nice and friendly. He was a good listener and he seemed very intelligent and well-informed and gave articulate answers to everything Nicky asked about.

He had a shyness about him that Nicky thought was kind of adorable. He clearly disliked talking about himself, not because he didn’t want to share but because he didn’t like to be the center of attention. Nicky tried to find a way around that.

“-So, now that you’ve told me everything there is to know about Sligo, can I ask you something personal?” Nicky asked.  
“-I guess.” Mark said.  
“-I can tell you something first, if that feels better.”  
“-Um… Okay… Whatever works for you.” Mark giggled.  
“-Okay. Um. My shoe size is only 7½.”  
“-That’s tiny. Let me have a look.”

Mark looked amused when Nicky held his feet out for him to see.

“-Cute. Mine are a good 9½ or 10.”  
“-That’s good, then you can buy proper men's shoes and not women's shoes that look like men's shoes.”

Mark laughed, and Nicky’s heart skipped a beat.

“-My favorite color is blue.” Nicky offered.  
“-I don’t know if I have a favorite color. Purple maybe. Or green. It all depends on what its for. Wouldn't like a purple shirt, for instance. Or a lime green car. Or wait, that would be fucking awesome.”  
“-It would. I think you should go for it actually.”

Mark shook his head and smiled.

* * *

”-For a very long time, I thought Dolce & Gabbana was a pizza.”

Nicky burst out laughing so loud that people in front of them turned around and looked annoyed. Nicky put a hand over his mouth and turned to Mark and leant against him, tilting by laughter.

Mark didn’t think he’d ever met a person that he was so comfortable with straight away. It felt so easy to talk to Nicky. He could be himself and he didn’t have to be afraid of coming across as weird. The hours on the bus had gone so fast, it felt as if they’d only been here for a few minutes. Yet they’d had time for so many interesting conversations.

The thing was they didn’t agree on everything, but they respected the differences and could make interesting conversation about almost anything. They didn’t quite have the same taste in music, but they had the same outlook on music in general. They hadn’t read the same books, but they liked the same things in an author. They didn’t like the exact same food, but they had similar ways to describe the joy of food.

Suddenly, Mark realized they were coming into Sligo.

“-Shit, we’re almost there.” he said.

Nicky looked him straight into the eyes without saying anything. Mark bit his lip. Nicky swallowed. Mark could feel his heart starting to beat faster and a sudden feeling of something that he recognized as panic rose in his chest. He searched in Nicky’s eyes for…something.

He couldn’t leave Nicky now. They weren’t finished with each other. Not at all. They had so much more to talk about, so much more to discuss. Mark wanted to know everything about Nicky’s football career that he had just mentioned before. And the karaoke bar thing. And the police training.

* * *

Mark’s words almost felt like they’d hit Nicky in the face. Almost there? Already? He didn’t want to say goodbye to Mark yet. He had so many things he wanted to discuss with this lovely man. He felt like he had found a treasure that nobody else knew about and that he couldn’t let go of.

Yet of course, he knew it would be weird and creepy to act desperate and tell the man. He just had to act like a grown up and get a grip and handle this with dignity and not like a teenager in love.

Yet when he looked into Mark’s eyes, he felt like if he was under some sort of spell. Those eyes were the most beautiful eyes he’d ever seen. He couldn’t stop looking into them.

“-So…” he said.  
“-Yeah…” Mark said.

Mark looked as helpless as Nicky felt.

“-Yeah…” he said.  
“-So…” Mark said.

Mark giggled and looked down, blushing a little. It was adorable.

The bus came to a stop and everyone stepped off. Nicky carried Mark’s bag as well as his own. Once they’d stepped off the bus, it closed its doors and left. Everyone seemed to be in a hurry and disappeared quickly.

* * *

There they were. Just the two of them. Standing in the cold wind on Sligo bus station.

“-Fuck, this wind is cold!” Nicky said and rubbed his hands together.  
“-Its always cold in Sligo.” Mark said. “-West coast, you know. Cold winds coming in from the Atlantic. Almost always raining as well. Fantastic place you’ve chosen.”

Nicky giggled. Mark stepped closer and took Nicky’s smaller hands between his own to warm them. They were standing really close together now and Nicky noticed that Mark was probably 3 or 4 inches taller than him.

“-So… Can I give you a ride somewhere? My car is over there.” Mark said and pointed in the direction of a car park.  
“-Yeah… That would be great… Thanks…”

Nicky was surprised when Mark unlocked a Range Rover Evoque. For all Nicky knew, Range Rover was a quite luxurious car and not something you’d expect a French teacher from Sligo to drive.

“-Wow, nice car.”  
“-Oh, thanks.”  
“-Is it yours?”  
“-Yeah… Don’t get too impressed though, I had to save up for like ten years before I could afford it.”  
“-That’s even more impressive. That’s devotion.”  
“-Or madness. Depends on who you ask.”

They got into the car and Mark was about to pull out on the road, the blinkers already blinking left for heading into the town center.

“-So, where are you staying tonight?”  
“-Um… I don’t know, actually… I just figured I’d call a hotel on my way here but… Got caught up in a very interesting conversation instead.”

Mark giggled.

“-So you’re telling me you don’t have a place to stay?”  
“-Basically, yeah… You’ve got any recommendations?”

Mark just shook his head in disbelief, a big smile on his face.

“-I never stay at hotels in my own hometown, so no not really… But I can drive you through town and see if we can find a room somewhere.”  
“-Would you do that for me?”  
“-Absolutely.”

Instead of beginning to drive, Mark sat quiet for a few seconds. Then he said:

“-Or you can stay in my spare room, and we’ll go into town tomorrow.”

Nicky couldn’t believe what Mark had just said. He had basically invited him in. Just like that.

“-Oh… That would be fantastic.”

Mark nodded and smiled and then he flipped the blinker to the right instead, pulling out on the road, leaving Sligo town behind them.

Sligo wasn’t that big and soon they were driving through proper countryside. Just fields with sheep on them, and then forest. A house here and there, but they were few and far apart.

Nicky looked over at Mark. He looked so sexy driving the car. Confident. One hand on the wheel, one on the shifter. Without even thinking, Nicky reached out and placed a hand on Mark’s thigh. The very second he did it, he realized how inappropriate it was. But Mark didn’t flinch and didn’t say anything. Instead, he put his own hand on top of Nicky’s without a word.

If they couldn’t stop talking on the bus, the car ride was the complete opposite. Neither of them said a word. It felt completely natural to sit in silence, their fingers entwined, watching the beautiful landscape pass by.

Suddenly, the forest opened up on their left side and there was a stunning view of a large lake. Nicky was almost mesmerized by it. He was just about to comment on the beauty of it when Mark suddenly turned right and drove up a long driveway. They passed a tennis court and on top of the hill there was a large white house.

“-Here we are.” Mark said.

When Nicky stepped out of the car and looked down the hill, the view took his breath away. Mark’s house was obviously overlooking this stunning lake and on the other side of the lake there were only beautiful mountains and forests. Not a single house or a single person as far as the eye could see.

“-Wow… I…” he tried.

* * *

Mark had already gone to unlock the door to his house and now he was returning to get the bags from the car.

He could see Nicky standing frozen to the spot, just looking at Lough Gill as if he’d never seen a lake before. It was kind of adorable.

“-Hey…” he said and went to stand behind him, keeping a hand on his shoulder.  
“-Hey…” Nicky managed after a few seconds, sounding really dazed.

Nicky took Mark’s hand and moved it from his shoulder down to his chest. Mark stepped closer and embraced Nicky from behind.

“-This is unbelievable. This is your view every morning?”  
“-I guess. I know it’s lovely, but I’m sort of used to it I guess.”  
“-Fucking amazing.”  
“-Fucking freezing.”

Nicky giggled and turned around, still in Mark’s arms.

* * *

The kiss was like a natural force that none of them was able to stop. It was hungry and hard and desperate. Mark’s arms around Nicky’s waist. Nicky’s hand on the back of Mark’s head.

“-Come inside…” Mark mumbled and took Nicky’s hand and dragged him towards the house.

* * *

The sex was equally unstoppable. Nicky didn’t even think of it as sex. Mark was making love to him, he could feel it with every cell in his body. Slow, tender and careful. This wasn’t just about lust, this was something else.

* * *

Afterwards Nicky was lying in Mark’s arms, playing with Mark’s chest hair.

“-I forgot to shop for groceries. I don’t have anything for us to eat.” Mark said.  
“-I’ll order pizza.” Nicky suggested.

* * *

When Mark stepped out of the shower, he could hear Nicky putting glasses and cutlery out on the table in front of the telly.

“-Hey, there you are, cutie pie. The pizzas just arrived.” Nicky said and gave Mark a kiss.

Mark sat down and opened the box. He was surprised to find it had his favorite pizza topping: chicken, ham, mushrooms and pineapple. And extra cheese.

“-Wow. How did you…?”  
“-I didn’t. When I asked for the pizzas to be delivered here, they asked if I wanted the usual and I said yes. The upside of living in a small town, huh?”

Mark nodded, and impressed smile on his face.

“-You know, I used to work there. Delivering pizzas.” he said.  
“-You did? No wonder they know you. You should have a pizza named after you.”  
“-That would be awful. Everyone coming in to order pizza being able to see what I like to eat. Wouldn’t want that.”

Nicky laughed.

“-I would love that. Imagine people coming in, ordering “a Nicky Byrne”. That would be fucking great.”

Mark shook his head.

“-I would order you, though…” he said and gave Nicky a shy smile.  
“-You would, huh…” Nicky said with the cheekiest grin ever. “-Well, you can have me anytime…”

Mark did have him. Many times that night.

(Epilogue----->)


	2. Epilogue

“-Honey, I’m home!”

Nicky had two pizza boxes balancing in his right hand and needed Mark to come and help him with them. But instead of taking the boxes, Mark grabbed Nicky by the front of his uniform jacket and dragged him into the kitchen while kissing him hard.

Nicky managed to put the pizza boxes down onto the kitchen counter just before Mark pulled him down onto the floor to straddle him.

“-God damn it, Nicky…” he breathed while unzipping Nicky’s jacket.  
“-Wow, Mark. You’ve missed me that much, huh? It’s only been like…eight hours.” Nicky giggled.  
“-Too long.” Mark murmured.

The first time Mark had seen Nicky in his uniform had been just days after they’d met. Nicky had gotten a new uniform from the Sligo Garda Station and had been meant to try it on in Mark’s bedroom one morning. Mark had been so turned on by seeing Nicky in uniform that they had ended up having sex the whole morning, making Mark miss his first class.

The usual routine was to change before he went home, leaving his uniform in his locker at work. But at special occasions he would keep it on for Mark. Today was such an occasion. Today was exactly one year since they’d met on that bus. Today was also Valentine’s day.

“-I brought pizzas…” Nicky tried.  
“-Great. Now shut up and kiss me.”  
“-But the pizzas are getting cold…” he teased.  
“-This won’t take long.” Mark said and rolled them both over.

* * *

Mark was right. It didn’t take long. It was like unleashing a bunch of wild horses. Fast, hard and loud. Clothes being torn off, hands carding through hair, Mark moaning into Nicky’s mouth, Nicky desperately holding on to Mark.

The pizzas were still warm when they were finished.

“-So, this is sort of my Valentine’s gift for you. I finally had them name your pizza after you.” Nicky said.  
“-You better not!” Mark giggled.  
“-I did. Sort of.”

The pizza box in front of Mark had something scribbled on it with black marker. He leant forward to see better. It said:

“DOLCE & GABBANA”


End file.
